Sonic Extreme: Season 7 - Finale
by Benjamin Dine
Summary: (Ending of Sonic Extreme: Season 7) Team Tails has prepared for their final showdown against Commander Brutus. The latter had begun preparations of his ultimate weapon. The young fox will have to prove that he is just as good a leader as King Sonic. But unknown to everyone a great storm is brewing and ready to strike. [P3S]
1. The Brutal Breakdown

**Note:** This is B. J. Williams, author of Sonic Extreme. Due to an accident involving trying to login with Facebook, I no longer have access to my original account. After thinking about the situation, I have decided that I will have to continue Sonic Extreme in this new account "Benjamin Dine".  
I did send an email to the Support of about the situation. In the meantime, the story has to go on. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience on the readers.  
So without further delay, here is the next chapter of Sonic Extreme: Season 7.

* * *

The Brutal Breakdown

It was in the RAS base that was on the East Side of Meterek Isle. A great tower was in the building phase in late October. Commander Brutus was in his meeting room, he was drumming his fingers. Then, a loyal member of the RAS came into the room.

"Commander." He stated. "We are getting close to the completion of your great weapon sir. We should have it up and running by the end of the week."

"That's. that's good. Well done." Brutus replied. Then, he turned away. "Everything is going as planned. Everything is going as planned."

"Uh... Commander?" The member asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"OF COURSE, I'M OKAY!" Brutus snapped at him. "EVERYTHING IS FINE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SOMETHINGS WRONG!?"

"Whoa, geez. Calm down." He answered, scared out of his wits. "Since you cancelled the rest of Operation Jungle Tamer, you have been getting more restless."

"I... I didn't need anymore land to build my weapon." Brutus replied.

"But you were so eager on conquering all of Meterek Isle." He replied. "Why stop at only a quarter of the way done?"

"That is strictly classified information." Brutus barked.

"Okay, but what exactly does this weapon do?" The member asked.

"Again, that two is classified." The commander snapped. "Now, leave."

"But..."

"I SAID, LEAVE!" Then, the member left expediently.

* * *

"Are you sure that is exactly what happened, my friend?" Nikolai asked the mobian.

"That is what I experienced." The mobian answered.

"We will need to get down to the bottom of this, then." Nikolai stated. "I can only figure that something is amiss. But there is no way I can get to anything that secret. I will need someone who could get in an get the information." Then, he noticed a figure around the corner. "Hey, you there. Stop." He ran to persue the figure around the corner. But when he went around the corner, he didn't find anyone. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"I think you need to lay down." The mobian said. "You've been gettting a bit antsy yourself."

"You're probably right." Nikolai answered. "It feels like if I'm chasing a ghost." He decided to head back to his quarters. But he noticed that the door to the holding cells was cracked open. He decided to take a peak inside. The steel holding cells were sturdy and can withhold powerful blows. Very few people had the strength to break through them, but they were for the most part empty. He saw a blue pika mouse inside one of the holding cells; he walked up to it. "Hello?" The blue pika just looked up at him not saying a word. "I was wondering who you are." She just looked away. "Can you at least talk to me?"

"She's been silent since she has arrived here." A feminine voice said behind him.

"What?" Nikolai stated, turning around. He saw a tomato-colored female echidna standing before him."AHH!" He jumped back. "You, you were the figure I keep seeing around here."

"I notice that." She calmly, stated.

"Just who are you anyway?" Nikolai asked.

"I'm Tikal." She answered.

"Okay, Tikal." He stated. "How do you keep getting in here without setting off the alarms?"

"I've came with her." The echidna stated, pointing to the pika. "That pika mouse right there is Relic. She hasn't been her normal cheerful self since she came here."

"I would probably won't be happy myself if I was stuck in a cell." The red hedgehog stated. "But how did YOU get in here anyway?"

"I'm bound to the Master Emerald." Tikal stated. "Wherever it is, I go."

"So, you actually are a ghost. Well Tikal, can you tell me what has gotten the commander out of shape?" He asked.

"No, but I have been getting feelings of dread recently." Tikal stated.

"How so?" He asked curoiusly.

"I sense that something big is going to happen in the near future." She stated.

"Do you think it has to do with the weapon he is making?"

"It's a part of it, yes." Tikal answered.

"There is nothing I can do." Nikolai stated. "I don't even know what the thing does. I just wish that Commander Brutus would just tell the rest of us what's going on. He's kept us in the dark for so long. But if what you are telling me is true, then I can only fear it is for the worse." Nikolai replied.

"What do you intend to do?" Tikal asked him.

"I'll get to the bottom of this mess." He stated. "But how? I've tried everything."

"I can help you get in." The echidna stated.

"How? You're a ghost." Nikolai asked her. "Unless you can hijack a computer and have it spit out the information." She thought for a minute.

"I've never done that before." The echidna replied. "I'll try it."

"Thank you, Tikal." The red hedgehog stated. "I could at least know the truth." He noticed a console nearby and he logged into the computer. "Okay, you can get in." At that moment, the echidna entered into the computer.

* * *

Tikal was floating in a dark sea of binary code. She was swimming around among the information blocks. She came across something that had an odd label.

"Secret Weapon?" She thought to herself. She swam over to that particular block and tried to get it open. It sent a shock to her and she went backwards.

"Are you okay?" A voice stated.

"I'm fine." She replied. She looked again and saw that it required a passcode to enter. And there was a key needed to get before she could enter. There was another information block that was open. She swam into that one.

She entered an area that resembled an uncompleted level of a sixteen-bit video game.

"What in the world?" She thought to herself, seeing the bright colors and the green grass beneath her feet. She went around the area with purple walls. She noticed that there were deep pits she needed to jump over. She was able to leap over them with ease.

After jumping over several pits, she encountered some robots that started to shoot at her. She dodged out of the way.

"How am I going to get through this?" Tikal asked herself. She noticed that she was able to use spirit magic in here. She was able to do a spirit palm smash to beat the enemies. Tikal continued to dodge the shots.

"There has to be a better way." She replied. She came to a great ledge; she leapt up and began to climb up the wall. Upon reaching the top, she found a key.

"Is this the key needed to get in to that other information block?" She thought as she grabbed it. She glided back down to the start of the level and left the game with the key.

She entered into the sea of binary code and swam back to the information block that shocked her and placed the key into the slot.

"I got it." She stated to herself. Then, a set of switches came out. He looked at them, puzzled. After flipping one of the switches, she heard what sounded like the moving of doors. Realizing this was a switch puzzle, she flipped switches until she got the right combination. She went around and saw the opening in the box.

Tikal went inside. And she found it, there were several files beside the file on the secret weapon.

"There is the information on the weapon." Tikal stated.

"Excellent, well done." Nikolai stated.

"But there are also some picture files as well." The echidna replied. "They appear to be drawings... that Brutus done?"

"Drawings Brutus done? Something is definately out of place." Nikolai stated. "He has never once said that we drew anything. Bring them out."

"Are you sure?" Tikal asked, hesitating on his request.

"I'm sure. Bring all the files out." The red hedgehog replied. Tikal drew all the files out. He saw the information on the new weapon. It was a cannon with the same effect of his Cthulu pistol except with a much longer range, wider blast area, and longer duration of the effects and much more potent. "I can't believe such a weapon is being built as we speak. This weapon could hit an entire city in one hit." He gazed upon the pictures and saw that they were progresively getting more haunting and deranged. "I can't take this anymore." He made a two copies of the information on the weapon on two flashdrives. He went to the computer and unlocked the holding cell door and freeing Relic. He handed the flashdrive to her. "Relic, I want you to leave this place and take this flashdrive with you. Make sure it gets to Sonic, or Tails, or someone. I'll make you a distraction to allow you to escape."

"What about you?" Tikal asked.

"We're dealing with a mad man, my friend." Nikolai replied. "I know too much. I wish you luck from here."

He left the room. Relic and Tikal hurried through the corridors as Nikolai went to the war supplies room and set fire to the ammunition and weapons before he fled himself.

* * *

Tikal and Relic were running down the hall. They heard the sounds of guards dashing from around the corner. The blue pika hid along the side of the wall; they didn't notice her.

"That was a close one." Relic stated.

"Yeah, we need to keep moving." Tikal replied to her as they continued on their way. They managed to get outside and saw that the robot sentries that were normally there were absent.

"Huh?" Relic asked. "Where are the sentries?"

"Do you want to get caught?" Tikal asked.

"No, this was just a surprise to me." The pika replied. They rushed across the courtyard to the gate; they saw they could easily get through. Relic went through the gate, but Tikal was pulled back.

"Relic, I can't go any further." Tikal stated.

"What?" Relic asked.

"Because of her bond to the master emerald, I can't go further away from the emerald than what I am now." The echidna explained. "I have gotten you this far, but you have to be careful. The rest you'll have to do on your own."

"I understand." Relic answered.

"Good luck." Tikal replied as the pika mouse headed away.

Relic hurried through the forests of Meterek Isle. She was trying to get as far away from the base as she possibly could. She raced to the border of East Meterek Isle to the unoccupied lands. Some noise stopped her for a moment. She stopped to take a look at what was going on. As she gazed, she was completely confused at the sight.

"What?" She thought. "Meterek Rebels and Egg Pawns fighting Brutus' swatbots... together?" She shook her head. "No... that's rubbish." She dismissed. "The idea of that is completely absurd."

The pika continued on her way. As she raced to the border, she bumped into someone.

"Ufph." She stated, dropping the flashdrive on the ground. She fell on the ground as well.

"Are you alright?" The meterek with blue leave-hair stated. Reaching out with her hand.

"Why thank you, miss." Relic stated, standing up and picking up the flashdrive.

"Who are you?" The meterek asked.

"I am Relic." The pika stated. "And you are...?"

"Galaxina." The meterek replied.

"I'm looking for a way off this island. I need to get this flashdrive to Team Tails." The pika explained.

"I'm a member of Team Tails. I'll get you out of here." She stated and the two left the island.

* * *

Some time later, Brutus was in the command room. All of the high command of the RAS was present.

"Commander Brutus." One of them stated. "It has come to our attention of the secret weapon that you are building. This is one of the most brutal weapons we have ever seen. We can not allow you to build this weapon any farther."

"WHAT!?" Brutus shouted.

"This weapon is too barbaric." Another stated. "We forbid the usage of this weapon. In addition, you have still refused to grant us explanations needed for the choices that you have made." Brutus had gotten more irritated.

"What is the meaning of stopping Operation Jungle Tamer?" A third asked.

"How come meterek rebels got a sudden tech boost?" A fourth brought up. Brutus remained silent.

"ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!" A fifth one answered. "You may be the military commander but you are NOT the one in charge of the main body of the RAS." Brutus was shocked and enraged.

"If you refuse to straighten up your act, we will demote you for good." A sixth proclaimed. "And we will find someone who will listen."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Brutus roared. The high command didn't have time to react as the dog pulled out an M-16 assault rifle. He pulled the trigger and shot the entire high command; murdering every last one of them in one go.

Brutus stopped and looked around at what he had did. His eyes began to greatly twitch upon looking at the scene of carnage. He dropped the gun onto the floor.

"He." Brutus stated. "Hehe." He started to smirk. "Hehehe." He smiled. "Hehahahaha." He fell into his chair. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He continued to let out complete insane cackling.


	2. The Day Mobius Stopped Turning: Pt 1

The Day Mobius Stopped Turning: Part 1

It was November 6th, 3242; six years after Julian's final defeat; and six years after his empire collapsed. Team Tails had heard the threat that Commander Brutus was making on attacking the Republican States. They knew if he succeeded, the Babylon Accords would be broken and a mobian-human war might happen again. They had gathered together with the Chaotix to discuss battle plans for their assault on the RAS base on East Meterek Isle. Tails had called a final briefing before they reached their destination.

* * *

"Okay, Team. We all know what's at stake here and we all know the dangers that await us below. I expect each and every one of you to do your part and together we will end the threat of Brutus forever as well as recover the Master Emerald. So, good luck everyone and may the Ancient Walkers be with you." Tails turned to the cockpit. "Relic, how long until we reach the territorial waters of Meterek Isle."

"E.T.A. 30 seconds. Preparing to open the bay door." She replied. Tails nodded and motioned Echo and Vector towards the door. He and Dulcy stood behind them and as soon as they reached the drop-off point. All four jumped out of the plane.

Echo and Vector dove into the water shooting forward like two torpedoes. Several orbonuats and robotic fish all swam towards the two intruders.

"Vector, it looks like we got company." Echo smiled.

"Well, it is the welcoming committee." Vector replied. "Let's give them a very sharp reception." Echo nodded, raising her trident energy blast. Shooting through the tin cans like a giant can opener. Vector opened his powerful jaws and began biting int rapid chomps like Pac-Man. The two tore through the RAS's nautical badniks leaving floating metal wreckage in their wake.

* * *

High above, Dulcy and Tails flew towards the island and were rapidly approached by several fire spewing cater-killers along with flying turtles with pigs on their back. Tails narrowed his eyes at the sight of the badniks.

"Ready to knock these losers out of the sky?" Tails asked.

"You know it, fox boy." Dulcy replied, huffing out a puff of smoke from her nostrils. "Let's set the world on fire." Opening her mouth, Dulcy let forth a giant stream of fire causing the giant robot turtles to explode in mid-air. Tails flew in close to the cater-killers dodging their flame blasts and doing short spin dashes into thier undersides, smashing the badniks and freeing a whole flock of flickies.

"Good luck, guys." He called back. "Glad to be of help." Reaching to his tool pouch, Tails pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Alright, Mina we've cleared the path. Bring the jet in towards the island's defensive tower."

* * *

"Alright guys, I'm going to take the Sky Patrol in at 30,000 ft." Relic told the other five. "We will circle around the enemy controlled territory and take out the coastal defenses."

"Good luck, you guys." Mina told them. "And be sure to come back safely."

Knuckles, Bunny, Greywolf, Marine, and Rocket jumped off. Four of them pulling open glider parachutes, while Knuckles simply glided towards the ground.

"Knux, the towers are opening fire." Greywolf called out. "See if you can take them out."

"Until he can, I shall assist." Rocket replied. Closing his eyes, the sloth began to meditate. Bubbles made of pure chi formed aroud him and the other three, protecting them from attack.

"This will take care of you, you stupid guns." Knuckles glided, downwards landing on the tower. Leaping from gun turret to gun turret, he punched off the barrels of each laser cannon. Sometimes stopping to bend the gun around in a circle and tie it in a knot. "That'll teach you to shoot at my friends."

After Knuckles had destroyed all tweleve gun turrets, the other four landed on the tower. An enemy soldier opened a hatchway right next to Marine, pulling out a laser pistol.

"This'll teach you." He growled at the intruder.

"Bonza, you sure are bloomin' rude." She grabbed the badger by his uniform jacket and pulled him out of the hatchway. "Have a nice trip. See you next fall." She tossed him out of the tower.

"Over here, guys." Rocket called out as the shields popped around each one of them. "Sorry, I'm kind of worn out."

"Alright, crew. Let's get down to the base of the tower. That's probably where they're keeping the Master Emerald." Knuckles turned to Greywolf. "Disguise yourself and see if you can get down there ahead of us."

"You got it." Greywolf replied, shifting into the form of the badger now laying in pieces on the rocks below. As Greywolf ran down a back passageway, the other four started making their way down the main stairwell.

"Remember guys, we're the distraction. Hopefully, Greywolf can get in and get the emerald without being noticed while everyone is busy trying to destroy us."

"Knuckles-sugar, y'all think we'll have much trouble gettin' down there?" Bunny asked as they ran towards the doorway that lead to the stairwell downwards. "I mean, don't y'all think they'll have the main steps guarded?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bunny." He said with a laugh as he flung open the door to the stairs. "I mean, what could they possibly have waiting for us?" The moment, they stepped into the stairway. A thousand guns clacked their safetys off, all pointing at Knuckles and his team. Looking down the spiral stair case they found it packed with motobugs, swat bots, mobian guards, rollers, and buzz bombers all swarming over the steps leading downwards.

"You were saying genius." Rocket said, in a rare moment of sarcasm.

"Mommy." Knuckles said under his breath.

Suddenly, Bunny jumped forward kicking the first couple of guards on the steps. They were so tightly packed together, it caused a dominio effect knocking down the guards in a single line going downwards. The motobugs and buzz bombers swarmed forwards; Marine and Knuckles spin dashed right into them, smashing the badniks left and right.

"Come on, guys. Let's smash these scrap piles." Bunny called out, jumping from badnik to badnik smashing them with her big feet. "Let's clear these stair and make a path to the emerald."

"The path forward is always the best path." Rocket declared, reaching out with his two-toed claws, grabbing badnik after badnik and chucking them off the stairs for a long fall downwards. "So, I shall clear the most direct path."

"Wait, guys. I got an idea." Marine stated, picking up one of the damaged motobugs. She rolled it down the stairs knocking several robots down to the side. "Who's up for a game of nine-pin?"

Punching, kicking, and smashing their way down the stairs; Knuckles and his team left a path of wreckage behind them as they slowly made their way towards the base of the tower.

* * *

"My word, there seems to be a lot of activity down there." Relic stated, looking at the displays on the monitors. "Do you think the group got in safely?"

"I don't know, but I think Tails and the gang can handle it." Mina answered. Suddenly, the monitor in front of them began to beep. "Uh oh. That's not good."

"My word, what on Earth does that mean?" Relic asked in a worried tone.

"It looks like a bunch of badniks and troops are running over from the cannon to the tower." Mina explained, pointing at the path between the two structure.

"Oh dear, the group must have been detected and they sent for re-enforcements." Teh pika stated; Mina thought for a moment before rushing over towards the guns.

"Relic, make several sweeps over the path. I'll man the guns and open fire." Relic stared back in shock for a moment before smiling.

"Give them hell, Mina." The pika replied.

The plane strafed in and Mina opened fire hitting many of the guards and badniks below gunning them down. The rest fled back to the cannon in terror, frightened of being hit by the enemy above.

"Good job, Relic." Mina exclaimed. "You kept the plane steady while I took them out."

"That's great, Mina." Relic stated, while gasping for breathing. "But that left my nerves bloody shot. Could you please take the controls while I pass out?"

* * *

Having successfully made it past all of the other guards, Greywolf came down the last flight of steps and entered the chamber where the Master Emerald was being kept. To his surprise, bolts of electricity where shooting around the emerald.

 _"Uh oh, I better be careful."_ Greywold thought as he approached the emerald. _"One wrong move and I could get fried."_

"Uh excuse me. Are you here to save the emerald?" A timid voice asked him. "Did Knuckles sent you?"

"Oh, I know who you are." Greywolf said, shifting back to his normal form. "You must be Tikal, spirit bound to the Master Emerald."

"Yes, I've been stuck in this horrible place because of that wretched brute in the metal suit." She growled, referring to Brutus. "You wouldn't believe some of the horrible things he said about me when he discovered my spirit and his guards come down and taunt and bully me on a daily basis." She almost seemed moved to tears. "I mean, I'm glad they can't touch me. But their words still hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." He said, walking towards the Master Emerald. "Let's get you and this rock back to Knuckles."

"Oh, do be careful." She called out. "Blast it. I hate being so helpless all the time."

As Greywolf approached the emerald, a stray bolt of lightning shot out and hit the wolf.

"AHH!" With a growl he fell to the ground unconsious.

"Greywolf, oh we got to get out of here." Tikal cried. Suddenly, something inside the ghost's mind snapped and a look of anger crossed her face. "That does it. I'm tired of just sitting back and not being able to do anything to help anybody." She looked down at the unconscious wolf. "Sorry about this, but I don't have a choice." Diving downward, Tikal jumped into Greywolf's body.

Standing up, Tikal was shocked by the sensation of being flesh and blood again for the first time in decades.

"Okay, this feels weird. Let's see if I can do something about this." She stated. Concentrating for a moment, she used Greywolf's shapeshifting powers to morph into the shape of a small female echidna. Feeling her legs and abdoman she breathed out a sigh of relief. "There. That's better. I'm my old self again, internal parts and all."

Looking up, she grabbed the Master Emerald. "I got to get this thing out of here and go find Knuckles." Tikal ran out of the room holding the emerald and not knowing what she had just caused.

* * *

Deep in the monitor room, an armored figure watched all of the teams pour into his stronghold. Behind him one of his swat bot lieutenants spoke up.

"Sir, all of our positions have been overrun." The robot stated. "What should we do, sir?"

At that moment, Commander Brutus did something unexpected. He began to chuckle. An insane smile spread across his face as the chuckling turned to full laughter.

"Let it burn." he stated.

"Sir?" the robot asked nervously.

"Let the whold world burn. You burn. They burn. I burn. We all burn to ash. Ahahaha." The swat bot fled in terror from his master's obvious insanity.

Tails and Dulcy came in for a landing at an observation platform, halfway up the tower. They could hear the sound of blaster fire and battle coming from below them.

"Huh, looks like Knuckle's team managed to get through." Dulcy commented. "But where the heck is Greywolf?"

Just then, the two saw a figure running up the stairs towards the platform carrying the Master Emerald. When the figure reached them, they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Holy smokes." Dulcy said. "Tails, have gone crazy?"

"Tikal? Is that you?" Tails asked, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. "How did you get back to life?"

"Oh Tails, thank God it's you. You wouldn't believe what the hell I've been through." Tikal spat in disgust. "First, I got stuck with this damned glass rock with a bunch of pea-brained idiots calling me stupid names all day. Then, this air-headed jackass came in and got himself shocked unconscious and left me to do all the hard work for lugging this giant piece of crap up all these stairs. And now my back hurts like hell." Tails and Dulcy simply stared at her with open mouths.

"Um, Tikal." Dulcy asked. "When did you become such a potty-mouth?"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Tikal apologize, covering her mouth. "It's Greywolf's unconscious brain affecting my personality. Sometimes, something... not nice will slip out of my mouth. Sorry."

"Ugh, this is what happens when you possess the body of a smartass." Dulcy stated.

"Never mind." Tails groaned, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's head over to the cannon and try to find Knuckles' group." With a nod, the three took off down the stairs. It wasn't long before the two groups met up at the entrance to the cannon. Needless to say, some were more surprised than others.

* * *

"Oh Tails, you made it." Knuckles greeted him. "And... TIKAL!?"

"Hey Knuckles, I'll explain later." She stated.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?" Knuckles explained. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!?"

"Oh yeah, I'm back, baby." Tikal replied, with a laugh. "Say Knuckles, want to restore the echidna clan? I promise you all the parts work... unless you're scared." Knuckles just looked at her blankly. She paused for a minute; then her face turned red. "AAAAAAAAHHH! GET ME OUT OF THIS BODY!"

"Eww! That's too much." Tails stuck his tongue out.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt y'all. But shouldn't we be takin' out this cannon?" Bunny asked.

"We got the emerald out. So, it shouldn't be working anyway." Dulcy added. "By the way, where are Vector and Echo?" Suddenly, the whole group heard a flushing sound from a nearby pipe and a nearby hatchway opened; Echo and Vector emerged completely wet and covered in flies.

"Eww. What stinks?" Tikal groaned, covering her nose. "I wish I couldn't smell again."

"Oh, we were all fine and dandy... until Mr. Genius here decided to take a detour into the fortress's septic system." She glared at Vector with the burning anger of a thousand suns. "Now, I'm going to have to shower for a week. This stuff went everywhere, in every crack..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I thought pipe lead to the swimming pool." Vector protested, holding his hands up.

"Since when does a military base have a swimming pool?" She grumbled, ringing some of the poo-water out of her clothes. "You are such a pea-brained moron."

"Look, let's just drop it okay?" Vector replied, messaging his temples. "By the way, please don't tell Mighty about this."

To much to their surprise, the group still heard the sound of the cannon powering up.

"What? Wait a minute, that thing is still active." Tails exclaimed in shock. "How is it operating without the Master Emerald?"

"You fools, you thought you could stop me?" Brutus peered on a giant monitor, behind them. "You only made my victory possible." The commander glared down at them. "Team Chaotix, Team Tails, prepare yourselves for the end."


	3. The Day Mobius Stopped Turning: Pt 2

The Day Mobius Stopped Turning: Part 2

"You fools can not stop me. AHAHAHAHA!" Brutus chuckled, disappearing from the monitor. All of the members of Team Tails and the Chaotix nodded towards each other and raced in. Inside the cannon's control room, Brutus stood waiting for them.

"Hello, hairballs. Glad you can make it to the party." Motioning upward, he pointed to a large headless robot body. "I hope you're ready for some serious party games, because I'm just getting warmed up." The giant robot knelled down and picked Brutus up. "Prepare to feel my wrath." Brutus declared as the robot stood up and stuck the commander into its neck... backwards. "Other way, you idiot." The robot switched it back. "Now, Tails, Knuckles; I promise you and your teams a quick and painless death."

"I don't think so, Brutus." Tails stated, motioning the other. "Everyone, dog-pile on the giant robot." All of the mobians attack Brutus' massive form at once.

Echo fired her trident blast casuing him to stumble back a few steps, before she was swatted away. Tails, Knuckles, and Vector all spin dashed at Brutus' back, knocking him forward a few steps before he spun around his top half and swatted them into the wall.

"He's too strong." Marine exclaimed. "We gotta hit the bloke from all sides, so he can't attack all of us at once."

Dulcy and Tikal each grabbed Rocket and Vector by the hand; and both took to the air above Brutus' head. Each threw their respective mobian at the giant robot's head, smashing into the sides and making a dent.

"GRRRRWWLL!" Brutus roared, swatting the two into the air. Dulcy easily caught Rocket, but Vector grabbed Tikal's ankles.

"Vector! You really need to go on a diet." Tikal stated.

"Sorry." Vector replied, looking upward. "Oh... Tikal where did you get heart-print panties from?"

"STOP LOOKING UP MY SKIRT!" She screamed before both hit the floor.

"Come on, we got him on the ropes." Tails called out. He looked over to see a needle on a guage going towards the yellow. "Hit him with everything you've got."

Echo jumped forward stabbing her trident into the robot's left leg, causing it to limp. Vector bit into the right leg, making it spark and sizzle.

"HELP! I CAN'T MOVE!" Brutus called out. Jumping back to his feet, Rocket pulled his claws back and concentrated creating a sphere of white energy.

"HADOKEN!" Rocket shouted, throwing the sphere at Brutus' chest, blowing a hole clean in the robot.

Dulcy unleshed a stream of fire straight into the hole, burning Brutus' internal circuits.

"NOO!" He shrieked. "My body's on fire!"

Knuckles and Tikal looked at each other and nodded. Jumping up they proceeded to leap into the open hole and drill claw their way through Brutus' insides, tearing apart wires and circuit boards.

"NO! STOP!" Brutus cried as his body sizzled and sparked. He pushed the eject button and he sprung out of his place. The two echidnas leapt from the smoking body as it exploded.

"Wow." Knuckles stated. "Looks like he went out with a bang."

"You got that right." Tikal chuckled. "It's too bad, he's..." Suddenly, all the color drained from Tikal's face. "Uh oh, looks like I'm getting evicted." Instantly, Tikal was forced out of Greywolf's body and he suddenly came to.

"Hey guys, what's going on? What am I...?" Greywolf asked. "Why do I look like this!?"

"You fools, you can't defeat me that easily." Brutus declared. "None of you can." Reaching into a pouch he had at his side, Brutus pulled out a large thick ring that seemed to grow in his hands. "I picked up this little toy in South Island it will help me to deal with the likes of you." Brutus threw the ring out and it grew to a large size engulfing the entire group except for Tails and Marine.

* * *

"HE USED A WARP RING!" Tails shouted.

"Krickey, it's just him and us now." Marine replied.

"Fools, I merely sent them out into the surrounding area. They'll never get back in time to save you." Brutus laughed. "And now with those nusenaces out of the way, I can personally crush you two with my bare hands."

Brutus lunged at Tails smashing his fists down as the fox jumped out of the way. Marine barely dodged herself as Brutus swiped a backhanded slap at her.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm still here." Tikal's spirit called out. "The ring doesn't affect spirits."

"Tikal, head into the computer system. See if you can do something about that cannon." Tails exclaimed.

"Sorry, Tails. I can't pull that trick a second time." She shook her head. "I'm out of ki right now."

"Great." Tails muttered. Turning into a sphere again, Tails spin dashed into the robot's chest, pounding Brutus backwards. "Who do you think you are, you big psycho?" He shouted, smashing Brutus across the face with his tails. "Trying to take over the planet, terrorizing innocent mobians, you're not better than Julian was."

Brutus let out an angry howl before grabbing Miles' tails and smashing him into the ground over and over.

"How dare you say that!? Julian was a great ruler!" Brutus spouted out. "He brought order to these wild lands and I will restore that order in his name!"

"That wasn't order. That was slavery." Tails replied, flying straight towards Brutus' legs and knocking them out from underneath the commander. "Julain did bring about peace, but he didn't bring about freedom. What good is peace and security if there are no free people to enjoy it?" Tails knocked Brutus down, but the Commnder surprised him by jumping forward and grabbing him around the throat.

"This is the end of you, you two-tailed vermin." Brutus hissed, slamming Tails into the ground and wrapping both of his hands around the fox's neck. "I will crush the life out of you. I will break your body and spirit." He stared insanely, choking Tails to the point his eyes were rolling back in his head. "I will have order. I will have..." BAM BAM BAM!

Three blaster shots tore through Brutus' chest and he collapsed to the ground, helpless. Tails gasped for air. He looked up to see Marine holding a blaster pistlol in her hands, shaking.

"Well, what do you know?" Brutus sputtered, spitting out globs of oil. "History repeats itself. So, it was you that day who shot me down. Well done, you little brat."

Marine walked up to Brutus' immobile form, pointing the pistol right at his forehead.

"Give me one good excuse." She snarled; tears welling up in her eyes. "I remember all my friends from the Down Unda freedom fighters. If you so much as reach for a weapon, I'll blow a hole through your worthless skull."

"Marine..." Tails called out to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. He's not worth it." Marine stared down at him, remembering the faces of all the friends this monster had killed. Finally, she took the gun and tossed it away.

"I'd hoped to see you rot in Hades, Brutus." She snarled, starting to walk away. "But people like you rot, wherever they are."

"You think you won!?" He laughed. His voice box sputtering as the power in his circuits began to fail. "You won't make it out alive." Suddenly, an alarm sounded and the base began to rumble; Tikal just realized the meaning of something Brutus had said earlier.

"The cannon! It's set to go off if the Master Emerald ws removed!" She cried out. "We need to get out of here." Tails nodded, grabbing Marine, he raced for the exit. Using his Tails as a backwards propeller to push himself forward. As the blaring of the alarm intensified, the trio raced toward the nearest exit as sparks and bolt blow out of the wires and circuits.

He and Marine were flung free through the nearest opening as both structure vanished in a set of giant fireballs. BOOM!

"Boy was that a close one." Tails laughed, nervously as the two came in for a landing nearby. It wasn't long before the rest of the group caught up with them and they were all cheering after their victory.

"Tails, Marine, you're okay." Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yep, we're fine."

"I'm so happy." Bunnie exclaimed.

"I'm ecstatic." Dulcy added.

"I found Fwoggy." Big shouted appearing out of nowhere, leaving after everyone gave him a funny look. Then, he just left with the frog.

"I'm very please that you survived, my friends." Rocket stated.

"Greywolf, what's wrong why do you look so unhappy?" Tails asked, confused.

"Well, I don't know how to say this." She muttered, looking down at herself. "You guys might be happy and ecstatic, but I'm humiliated."

* * *

Celebration of victory filled the hearts of Team Tails and the Chaotix as they parted way. Team Tails headed back to their headquarters in the Sky Patrol. The two-tailed fox remembering Sonic picked up the radio.

"Sonic, we did it. We had defeated Brutus and saved the world." Tails replied. "Is it okay to have a party at your place?" To the fox's surprise, there was no response. "Sonic, we beat Brutus. Aren't you happy?" Again, there was no response. Tails was started to get worried. "Sonic, are you there? Hello?" But the radio was still silent.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Marine asked.

"Sonic isn't responding to the communicator." Tails answered.

"Maybe he's busy." Mina stated.

"I don't know. It's not like him to just ignore my calls." The fox continued.

"Krickey Tails, you're getting yourself worked up." Marine replied. "We are to celebrate, not get worried over a little thing."

"Okay, I guess." Tails answered. "But it still feels like something is wrong here."

* * *

The Sky Patrol had parked in its usual place. After the team had left the vehicle, they heard what sounded like sobbing.

"Is that Cream who's crying?" Marine asked.

"I wonder what's wrong." Rocket stated as the five of them followed the crying. They were surprised by the sight of the little rabbit girl, crying. From the way she cried, they could tell she was frightened. They saw Galaxina embracing her in her arms and Cheese trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Cream." The meterek stated. "Everything is going to be okay?"

"Where is she?" The little girl wailed. "What happened to mama?"

"What in the world is going on here?" Greywolf asked.

"Something horrible had just happened." Galaxina stated.

"What is it?" Tails asked in concern.

"Turn on the TV." The meterek responded. Marine went over to the remote control and did what she asked. They saw a breaking news report; their battle against Brutus... wasn't even mentioned.

"WHAT THE...!?" All five of them stated in unison and shock. All they could do was watch the report.

"It is unfortunately the case." The anchorman had stated. "The reign of Robotnik has once again returned to Mobius. As what reports have stated, the Robotnik Khannate has become recognized as a legitimate country; with its head-of-state Dr. Ivo Robotnik."

"WHAT!? How did this happen?" Rocket replied.

"Who was rolling the dice behind our backs?" Mina asked.

"It has been stated that the territories within the Khannate are Eggmanland, Bygone Island, and Eastern Meterek Isle." The anchorman continued.

"OH, COME ON!" Greywolf stated. "We just rescued that area and they joined sides with Eggman?!"

"We have been getting multiple reports of pandemonium in various places with news of the new legitimacy of the country." The anchorman continued.

"I hope things don't get any worse." Marine added.

"And..." The anchorman stated, but something caused him to pause. "Hold on, I'm getting another news flash." As he heard it, a look of horror came across his face. "No, it can't be." He stated, holding his head. "I have received another major report. It's just horrible." He took a breath as the five mobians listened with intent. "A violent revolution has broken out on South Island. Its monarchy has been overthrown in a coup. The royal family's whereabouts are currently unknown." He went ballistic. "Oh God, this can't be happening." He crawled onto the table over to the camera. He grabbed hold of the camera and started to shake it. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Then, the technical difficulties screen came up.

"What happened?" Tails asked in disbelief, progressively raising his voice. "We had won. We have beaten Commander Brutus and all Mobius has been turned upside-down!? JUST WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON!?"


	4. HEDGEHOGS NEVER SURRENDER!

HEDGEHOGS NEVER SURRENDER!

Earlier that day, Sir Charles Hedgehog was at the Senate Chambers with the council gathered. He was completely furious.

"How dare you do this!?" He shouted. "I can't believe that you would put so many loopholes in the reforms that were supposed to help the people!"

"It wasn't my fault it got in there." One of the politicians replied, trying to avoid blame. "It was his idea." He pointed to a different mobian.

"What!? No, it was your idea." That mobian replied back. The politicans continued to argue with each other.

"QUIET!" Charles shouted. "You were put in office for a reason!"

"Yeah, because we got the most votes." A third replied.

"You were given those votes because you were chosen by the people to aid them." Charles rebuked them. "You were tasked to lead the people; not exploit them."

"Well, it's their fault for not konwing how the system works." A fourth answered.

"I can't believe what I am hearing." The hedgehog roared. "WE ARE BEING SOME OF THE MOST CORRUPT, SELF-CENTERED, DELUSIONAL, DECEPTIVE ANIMALS I HAVE EVER SEEN... WITH YOUR HEAD SO SHOVED UP YOUR REAR END YOU CAN'T TELL IF IT'S DAY OR NIGHT!" The other politicians looked at him in shock.

"Sir Charles, you are using such rude comments." A fifth stated.

"They may be rude, but I'm calling it as I see it right now." Charles replied. "One of these days you are going to face the consequences of your actions." A frightened mobian came in.

"I hate to interrupt your meeting." He stated.

"It's alright. What's wrong?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"There has been numerous riots that have formed within the streets of Starlight City." He stated. "We need to do something." Then, he collapsed. A large gash was on his back. The politicians screamed in horror.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" One of the politicians shouted. As they panicked, Charles was becoming very worried about his folks back at the palace.

"I need to head home and fast." Charles thought to himself as he left the building. After rushing home, he did hear that everyone was okay which was a relief to him. But instead of doing some literature in the garden, he went to his study.

* * *

He was in his chair depressed at what had occurred. Argus, the captain of the Royal Guard, walked into the room. He was a tall maize-colored St. Bernard with orange hair. He had an eye patch over his right eye. The dog was wearing a simple shirt and combat pants. He went into the study after seeing that the hedgehog was distraught.

"Sir Charles?" Argus asked. "Is everything alright?"

"It's completely horrible, Argus." Chuck answered.

"Is it about the riots?"

"Yes."

"I understand that."

"I have gone out of my way to come up with reforms to prevent this kind of event from happening on South Island." Charles explained. "But everything I attempt to do gets botched."

"Was it the politicians again?" Argus asked.

"They're mostly the ones who don't listen." The hedgehog stated.

"I'm not in much of a position to talk about that." Argus stated. "Hopefully, once these riots are put down. People will take your ideas seriously."

"I can only hope that will be the case." Charles stated, standing up from his seat. "These events might be the end of it I hope. I just don't know how Sonny would take it if things got worse."

At that moment, there was a ringing on Argus' communicator. The dog picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Argus stated. "What? What kind of problem?" He paused. "You got to be kidding me." He paused. "I'll tell Sir Charles right away."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"All of those riots have completely overwhelmed the local police." He explained.

"Oh no." Chuck replied, frightened.

"That's not the worst of it." Argus replied, now becoming anxious. "It appears that all of the riots have merged together and have turned into a massive force that is destroying everything in its path. Right now, it is slowly making its way to the palace."

"This has become a complete nightmare." Charles stated in horror; his eyes watering up. "What could I have done to prevent this from happening?" He sighed in sorrow. Argus put his hand on his shoulder.

"Charles, we need to focus." Argus stated. "We need a plan." The hedgehog paused for a minute.

"Argus..." The hedgehog stated.

"How long will it be before that mob shows up?" Charles asked.

"Maybe ten minutes, if we're lucky." The canine stated.

"I have a mission for you." The hedgehog explained. "Get your squad together. Get the royal family and get out of here."

"What about you?" Argus asked, concerned.

"I will get the remaining royal guard together." Charles answered. "We will make our stand to give you time."

"Heaven Forbid!" Argus rebuked. "If you fight them, you'll be killed."

"If no one makes a stand, then everyone will die at their hands." Charles stated. "I completely trust the safety of my family to be in your hands." He gave a quick pause. "I know they had paid the price for mistakes I have made in the past, I do not want them to suffer like that again. Please allow the chance for them to live another day."

"Very well, Sir Charles." Argus answered, sadly. "Farewell, friend."

"Thank you and farewell." Charles stated. The canine had left the room leaving the hedgehog. He turned to the suit of armor that was in a glass case along with a spear. He used a book to smash the glass. Sir Charles doned on the armor and grabbed the spear. "I'm not going to let this mob bring harm to my family. I will not stop until I know they're safe." He left the study, gathering as many of the Royal Guard as he could and they began to prepare defenses for the battle of their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile, various politicians were panicking around the burning city. They were running from the army of revolutionaries lost in rage. There were some whom the mob had captured. They were struggling to get out of their binds. The leader of the revolutionaries had approached their captives.

"What do we have here?" He stated. He was an avocado rat wearing a harvest gold chest plate. "Some more of those in power?"

"W-W-Who are you?" One of them trembled in fear.

"The name is Greger Ratsputin." The rat replied. "I'm the just exterminator."

"No, please don't." A second stated. "Have mercy."

"Look, we'll give you any amount of money." A third stated. "Just don't kill us." The rat just grinned at them.

"I thank you for the offer..." Greger replied. "But I'll turn it down." He turned to some of the mob. "Lynch 'em." The three of them were screaming as they were dragged off to be hung. The rat looked to his comrades.

"Victory for the Gorganites is within our reach." The rat stated. "How many of the Senate is left?"

"I believe we have every last one of them." One of the mob replied.

"Excellent." Ratsputin stated. "Now, it's time to head to the Starlight City Royal Palace. Once all of the hedgehogs are dead, South Island will forever be free from oppression." One of the revolutionaries had approached the rat and bowed.

"News from Starlight City Palace." He stated.

"What do you have to report, scout?" The rat asked him.

"It appears that Sir Charles Hedgehog and the royal guard are making a stand against us." The scout stated.

"What?" Greger laughed. "What kind of fools do they think they are? Do they actually think they can defeat us? They have 50 men while we have 5,000. I will take amusement in destroying their petty resistance." He raised his hand and threw it forward. "Kill them all. Leave no survivors."

"As you wish." The scout answered.

* * *

The mob rushed headlong towards the walls and gate to the Starlight City Palace. The Royal Guard on the walls opened fire at the assailants, slowing down on the advancing waves. Smoke and bullets shot from both sides. The volleys continued upon the mob as the surrounding areas were set ablaze. They had defeated the first wave and the second one had come. This had lasted until the guards on the walls ran out of ammo.

The mob had reached the walls at this point. They brought forward rams to smash down the doors. All of the Royal Guards formed a wall with Sir Charles.

"Remember your devotion to your cause." Charles stated. "We stand and fight... for Ancient Walkers, for our country, and for our families. There is no retreat and there is no surrender."

The doors were smashed opened and the raving masses stormed the gates. The fifty of Charles advanced to face the mob, knowing they were the last defense for Sonic, Amy, Aleema, Sonia, and Manic.

Charles blocked strikes from the crude weaponry that two of the mob had carried. He countered attack with the point of the spear. Taking them down and he rushed to help another out, piercing the chest of the attacker. They had taken out the second wave.

They noticed a third wave of attackers had come. As Charles fought them, he noticed that five of the fifty had fallen. He leaped over some of the attackers and did a homing attack bouncing off of several of them and spearing another to break the fall.

"Is this all you have?" Charles bantered. After the third wave had been defeated, the fourth arrived. After a bit, twenty of the fifty had fallen. The gold hedgehog was starting to pant from fatigue. He started to get hit by the strikes of the masses and was kicked backwards at one moment. He, also, noticed that the royal guard was getting tired as well.

"THE MOB HAS CLIMBED OVER THE WALLS!" One of them shouted.

"WE NEED TO HOLD THE LINE!" Charles shouted in reply. As the fourth wave fell, the fifth wave came storming in. They saw the garden was set ablaze and the statue of Blessed Archibald was torn down.

The vanguard of South Island were flanked on the left side as they fought. Charles was struck with more attacks with knives and spin dashes. He was getting tired. He was able to strike down the ones who struck him. Some more of the fifth wave had attacked the right side as well. One by one, Charles saw the royal guard members fall at the hands of the mob.

When the fifth wave was defeated and down, Sir Charles was the only one left standing. He was bloodied and beaten black and blue. Then, he heard Argus' voice come over the radio communicator.

"Sir Charles." Argus stated. "They're safe from the enemy now." Charles smiled when he heard this.

"I have done what I can." Charles stated under his breath; as the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth waves stormed in and completely surrounding the gold hedgehog. "It's up to you now, Sonny." The waves stormed towards the last still standing mobian. Charles raised his spear and roared as he continued to fight...

* * *

It was later that Uncle Chuck found himself in the Green Hill Zone once again. He looked around to see all his injuries were gone and noticed his fur returned to their blue color. He gazed in the distance and saw an olive-green hedgehog in the distance. He headed forward, it was Sylvanus dressed in white who had appeared to greet him. After that moment, he guided Charles forwards and upwards towards the heavens.


End file.
